I'm Dying
by Mei.D.Aida
Summary: Setiap harinya tanpa terlewati,Sehun selalu memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Mendengar melodi yang selalu Luhan nyanyikan untuknya. Merasakan bahwa setiap bait dari melodi tersebut membuat dirinya perlahan menuju ambang keputus asaan. Sekarat. Hal tersebut yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya "Hyung,can't you turn back? I'm Dying". Yaoi! SPECIAL FOR EVENT 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE'


**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**IM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**HANA..DUL...SET!**

**GET OUT!**

**...**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance**

**Lenght : OneShot**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Little bit Angst**

**Rated : T **

**Enjoy the story ©**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Dying<br>**

Hari ini di dalam sebuah kelas,seorang anak laki-laki yang benar-benar pendiam dan terkesan dingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara tiba-tiba dan melempar bukunya ke arah papan tulis dan berjalan keluar.

Semua orang termasuk Luhan sontak menoleh kearah buku yang secara tidak elitnya terkapar beberapa meter dari letak papan tulis tersebut.

Luhan yang melihatnya tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Namja yang memiliki mata seperti rusa tersebut bahkan melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan mengambil buku tersebut serta membaca tulisan besar yang tertulis jelas pada cover depan buku tersebut.

"The Fault in Our Star?"

Sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali membuka beberapa halaman dan tersenyum miris karna mengetahui bahwa namja pendiam tersebut sedang berada di bagian dimana Augustus Waters sekarat dan pada akhirnya mati.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Luhan berbalik untuk menatap seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk berdebat dengan seorang namja lainnya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata bernama Park Chanyeol.

"ne hyung?"

"kau lihat namja yang memiliki rambut seperti permen tadi?"

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap buku yang sedang dipegangnya serta membaca beberapa baris paragraf yang sudah pernah ia baca tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya Luhan memang pernah membaca buku karya John Green tersebut dan berakhir dengan lelehan air mata yang tidak berhenti selama beberapa jam setelah membacanya. Lelehan air mata yang disertai dengan perasaan berkecamuk didada

Baekhyun. Namja mungil tersebut tampak berfikir keras sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan kembali kepada Luhan "Nugu?"

"kau tidak melihat namja yang memiliki warna rambut seperti permen barusan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan gerakan lebih cepat kali ini

Luhan mengangkat buku dihadapannya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali kepada Baekhyun

"dia baru saja melemparkan buku ini Baekhyun-ah. Kau benar benar tidak melihatnya?"

"Aish..hyung! Hentikan! Aku benar benar tidak tau"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada putus asa. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang di tanyakan Luhan sekarang. Sekeras dan segigih apapun namja rusa tersebut bertanya,Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Ia terlalu sibuk beberapa saat yang lalu semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengajaknya berdebat tentang berbagai hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dicerna oleh otak manusia sekalipun. Sesuatu tentang berbagai macam hal termasuk tentang 'berapa lama kiranya seorang peri menahan nafasnya didalam air'

Sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar hingga membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan

"anak yang memiliki rambut seperti permen? Dia Sehun. Oh Sehun"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya dan kembali bergumam sambil membalik beberapa halaman dari buku yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Ah...jadi dia Oh Sehun?"

"ne hyung"

"Chanyeol-ah apakah dia murid baru?"

Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan

"Yak hyung! Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang?"

"eh? Apa aku salah bertanya?"

"kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya? Apakah dia sama sekali tidak terlihat? Kau bahkan sekelas dengannya semenjak Junior High School hyung'

Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "jinjja? Aku selalu sekelas dengannya selama itu?"

Chanyeol mengganguk dan membenarkan perkataannya sendiri "eumm..ne hyung. Keundae...sepertinya ini bukan sama sekali salah mu hyung. Aku mengetahui namanya saja setelah kita semua menginjak High School"

"Wah daebak" Luhan bertepuk tangan untuk sekedar mengagumi ketidak tahuannya dan memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

Memaksa namja tinggi tersebut untuk menceritakan tentang namja dingin yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"dia Oh Sehun. dia sangat pendiam hyung,mungkin itu alasannya orang sepertimu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya"

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan alis yang mengkerut "hanya itu saja yang kau tau tentangnya?"

"ne"

"gomawo"

Luhan bangkit dengan cepat dan memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri. Penjelasaan namja tinggi tersebut terlampau pendek,bahkan sangat amat pendek. Luhan sungguh menyesal karna bertanya pada satu satunya orang yang mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati. Namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut terlampau konyol menurut Luhan.

* * *

><p>Saat kedua kaki Luhan melangkah untuk pergi dari kelasnya sendiri. Luhan menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapatkan wajah Sehun yang sedang bersandar didepan loker sambil menutup kedua telinganya menngunakan headset putih. Memandang siswa lain yang berjalan dihadapannya dengan tatapan tanpa minat untuk hanya sekedar bersosialisasi dengan siswa lain.<p>

Luhan kembali tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat serta mengambil atau mungkin lebih tepatnya merampas. Merampas sebelah headset Sehun dan memasangnya di telinga kanannya sendiri.

Sehun tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya merampas sebelah headset nya. Menarik dirinya secara cepat kearah tangga sekolah dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga tersebut. Kemudian menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sehun ikut menatap. Akan tetapi menatap tanpa senyuman dan terkesan mengintimidasi kelakuan namja yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan intens.

**'****apakah namja ini gila?'** Sehun bertanya dalam hati saat namja aneh dihadapannya tidak berhenti tersenyum menatapnnya.

"neo nuguya?" Sehun membuka mulut untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ia sebenarnya sungguh sangat ingin segera cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

Kedua manik mata namja tersebut yang nampak indah dengan tanpa diduganya berhasil membuat Sehun diam ditempat dan memutuskan untuk bertanya maksud tindakan namja tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung sekarang Sehun-ah~"

Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kau bercanda sekarang?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut dan menggerutkan kedua alisnya "kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"ah..jadi kau tidak bercanda?"

Luhan mengganguk cepat " . tentu saja aku tidak bercanda"

"ah arrasoe. Jadi kau gila?"

"aniyo" Luhan kembali menatap datar kepada Sehun

"aku memiliki kenalan seorang psikiater handal,kau ingin ku kenalkan padanya?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan. Katakanlah bahwa dirinya terkesan seperti namja brengsek dihadapan namja yang baru saja di temuinya. Akan tetapi mengingat kelakuan namja tersebut,tentu saja Sehun menggangap wajar jika dirinya mengatakan hal yang sedikit menyinggung namja dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum lembut setelah mendengarnya,dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa namja dihadapannya membuat napasnya berhenti selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

"dia mungkin tidak berhasil mengubah dunia Sehun-ah. Tapi dia berhasil mengubah satu orang" Luhan mengatakannya dengan cepat. Dan secara tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Hazel Grace Lanchaster"

**Deg!**

Sehun merasakan beberapa pikiran dan fokus otaknya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Setelah beberapa saat ketika Sehun mengenal namja dihadapannya. Apakah sungguh masuk akal bahwa ada beberapa hal yang berubah didalam dirinya sekarang?

Sehun tentu saja mengerti maksud namja yang bernama Luhan tersebut. Sehun tidak dapat membantah bahwa dirinya sangat membenci akhir yang tidak terlalu bahagia bahkan termasuk kedalam kisah tragis yang diciptakan John Green.

Terbukti dengan cara Sehun melemparkan buku tersebut dengan emosi yang meluap kearah papan tulis beberapa saat lalu. Namun Sehun kini juga tidak dapat membantah bahwa perkataan Luhan sepenuhnya benar.

Augustus Waters mungkin tidak dapat mengubah dunia. Tapi ia berhasil mengubah satu orang. Hazel Grace Lanchaster. Dia telah menjadi sebuah granade yang secara tiba tiba membalik keadaan tentang segala aspek dalam kehidupan satu orang. Augustus Waters menghembuskan nafasnya setelah beberapa hari berada di ICU,ketika kanker yang mana dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya berhasil membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Luhan yang melihat keterdiaman Sehun secara spontan menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang membuat namja tersebut kembali membeku.

Luhan bersenandung pelan. Menenangkan. Ini merupakan melodi yang tidak pernah Sehun dengar sebelumnya. Sebuah melodi yang membuat dirinya meresapi sejumlah kehangatan yang mengundang sarafnya untuk bergetar.

Dan semuanya sudah dapat dipastikan jelas telah berubah. Dunia Sehun terpisah antara sebelum dan setelah mengenal Luhan.

Bahkan saat itu. detik itu juga ketika Sehun merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan saat namja tersebut bernafas,angin yang hangat berhembus lembut disekitarnya.

Menghantarkan ribuan terpaan hangat disetiap detiknya. Apakah ini cinta pandangan pertama? Sepertinya tidak.

_The best realitionship usually begin unexpected_

Hubungan yang terbaik kadangkala dimulai dari sesuatu yang tidak pernah diharapkan sebelumnya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa awal dari keanehan dan tingkah laku Luhan yang secara spontan dan terkesan sungguh jauh diambang kewajaran,dapat menggubah dirinya. Sehun selalu berfikir tentang hal tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Menurut Luhan,Sehun hampir sama halnya dengan dirinya. Mereka berdua memiliki satu tempat pelarian yang sama. Buku.

Buku merupakan sebuah pelarian bagi Luhan. Ia dapat memiliki sebanyak mungkin imajinasi yang dapat diciptakan oleh dirinya. Sebuah pelarian dari hidup yang terkadang sangat melelahkan dan dapat membuat dirinya berada di ambang kegelisahan. Sungguh aneh jika bisa dikatakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersikap spontan memiliki pelarian yaitu sebuah benda yang terbilang kecil dengan sejumlah banyaknya kosa kata yang rumit untuk dimengerti.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menompang dagunya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya sambil menatap Sehun kembali.

"jadi kau suka buku?"

Sehun mengerjabkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan menjawab terbata bata dengan kegugupan disetiap hurufnya setelah akhirnya pikirannya kembali.

"n..n..ne..hyung"

* * *

><p>Hari di mana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya adalah salah satu dari hari terbaik dan terburuk selama keberadaan Sehun didunia.<p>

Hari itu Sehun tidak merasakan terpaan lembut dari angin yang selalu ada disekitar Luhan yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

Sehun juga tidak mendengar melodi lembut yang selalu di senandungkan Luhan saat Sehun bersamanya.

Luhan sedang sekarat saat ini. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengar samar drum dari detak jantungnya sebagai tanda kehidupan namja tersebut perlahan menyelinap pergi dari tubuh Luhan. Samar drum detak jantung Luhan yang sungguh membuat jantungnya ikut menjadi samar hanya karna ikut mendengarnya. Menatap dalam diam sosok namja yang sanagat dicintainya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Sehun sungguh tidak tahan memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri jika kehilangan Luhan setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama-sama. Dua tahun hanya memendam perasaannya yang tertanam semakin dalam bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perasaannya yang tertanam baik menjadi hancur hanya karna mendapati betapa buruknya kondisi namja rusa tersebut sekarang.

"hyung?"

Sehun berkata setengah berbisik saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang setengah sadar dengan berbagai orang yang telah mengelilinginya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang terpatri jelas diwajah masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan Sehun yang kini berdiri diam,perlahan menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Sehun-ah,dia..."

Sehun mungkin belum terlalu mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Akan tetapi untuk pertama kalinya selama Sehun mengenal Baekhyun,hari ini namja mungil tersebut kehilangan kata-katanya.

Kehilangan kata kata karna kebingungan tentang kondisi yang sekarang dialaminya. Sehun dapat memahami bahwa namja tersebut ikut dalam hal merasakan samar drum detak jantung Luhan yang perlahan pergi. Sehun tidak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang setelah mendengarnya. Mendengar dan menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang seperti Baekhyun dapat kehilangan kata kata dikarenakan kondisi yang sekarang dihadapinya.

Kedua manik matanya berair dan seorang Chanyeol yang kini resmi menjadi tunangan namja tersebut,hanya dapat berdiri diam diantara kedua orang tua Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"hyung?"

Sehun kembali mengatakan hal tersebut entah untuk siapa.

"neo gwenchana? _(apa kau baik-baik saja?)_"

"Sehun ah,dia-"

Sehun menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun melalui tatapan tajam yang dilontarkannya

"geumanhae! _(hentikan!)_"

Baekhyun sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Mengganguk. Mengganguk membenarkan bahwa ia mengerti maksud Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun juga terlihat jelas bahwa namja tersebut sedang memerlukan waktu sekarang. Memerlukan waktu untuk sekedar memahami tentang kondisi Luhan yang terlihat parah. Sehun membutuhkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang mungkin saja mengalami stress mendadak. Baekhyun memahami nya

"eumm..arrasoe"

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Semua orang memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun sebentar dengan kondisi Luhan yang semakin memburuk setiap detiknya.

"hyung..."

Jemari Sehun terulur dengan gerakan lambat. Bergetar hebat ketika tangannya menggantung sebelum menggengam tangan Luhan. Meraih tangan Luhan yang dingin dan namja tersebut berusaha menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya sendiri,setelah menyadari betapa rapuhnya Luhan sekarang.

"ireona..eum?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Demi Tuhan! Haruskah ia kehilangan sosok yang telah mengubah dunianya setelah sekian lama?

Belum pernah dalam kehidupan yang selama ini Sehun jalani,melihat dan menyaksikan sendiri sosok seseorang seperti Luhan akan terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang berukuran sedang. Berbaring dengan berbagai balutan perban disekitar kepala yang mampu membuat Sehun masih dapat melihat jelas darah yang timbul dari perban putih tersebut.

"Berhenti menangis Sehun-ah"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat menunduk dan mendapati bahwa namja bermata rusa tersebut sedang menatapnya. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu yang mengisyaratkan kelelahan dan kesakitan.

"Hyung!"

Luhan menutup sebelah matanya secara reflek saat mendengar teriakan Sehun yang lumayan keras. Ia sedikit tertawa setelahnya saat menyadari bahwa Sehun sangat terlihat menggelikan sekarang.

"berhenti berteriak Sehun-ah"

"hyung.." Kali ini Sehun menghela nafas lega dengan nada pelan. Memandang Luhan yang sekarang memejamkan matanya kembali tapi tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang menggengam erat jemari tangan Luhan

"hyung.."

"eum.."

"neo gwenchana? _(apa kau baik-baik saja?)_"

"..."

"hyung. Apa kau baik-baik sa-"

"Sehun-ah. Geumanhae"

Perkataan Sehun kembali terhenti karna Luhan sendiri.

"Sehun-ah apa kau tau tempat diantara mimpi dan kenyataan?"

Sehun menggerutkan kedua alisnya kebingungan dengan perkataan Luhan sekarang

"Mwo?"

"kau tau aku membenci Peter Pan,bukan?"

"ne"

"Neverland. Bukankah di buku tertulis bahwa tempat itu merupakan tempat yang terletak diantara mimpi dan kenyataan?"

"..."

"...Second to the right and then straight on till morning_ (kedua ke kanan dan kemudian lurus sampai pagi)_"

"..."

"...suatu tempat dimana semua orang tidak dapat tumbuh dewasa..."

"..." Sehun hanya diam dan menggeratan genggaman jemarinya tanpa sadar

"...aku...selalu berikir Sehun-ah. Berfikir seperti Peter Pan jika dia ingin mati.."

Luhan. Namja bermata rusa tersebut selalu berfikir suatu hari setelah dirinya mati,mungkin saja beberapa partikel dalam dirinya dapat menyebar dan tertanam baik di dalam diri seseorang. Meskipun hanya partikel kecil.

Luhan akan terlihat seperti Peter Pan. Selalu berfikir bahwa tidak ada yang bersifat final dalam berbagai macam hal. Termasuk kematian. Mungkin dirinya membenci Peter Pan,dan Sehun sangat mengetahuinya.

Luhan membenci karakter Peter Pan yang hanya dapat menunggu dan kembali ke Neverland tanpa memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk bersama Wendy. Bukankah itu konyol? Akan tetapi ia juga berfikir rasional sama seperti halnya Peter. Berfikir bahawa tidak ada yang bersifat final dalam berbagai hal.

"..bukankah Wendy sangat cantik Sehun-ah?" Luhan menggerucutkan bibir sedikit kesal dengan sikap Peter Pan yang selalu dibencinya. Membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya.

"bagiku kau lebih cantik dari Wendy atau Cinderella hyung"

**Deg!**

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Bukan karna rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat ini karna kecerobohannya yang terjatuh dari lantai dua apartemen miliknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak. Bukan karna itu. Hatinya berhenti saat Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut. Membuat Luhan sedikit menahan air mata yang menumpuk seketika saat menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa Sehun mengangap dirinya cantik dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Ia sungguh sangat mengharapkan bahwa perkataan yang barusan diucapakan namja tersebut,merupakan perkataan yang tulus dan tidak terkesan mengada ada. bagi Luhan setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Sehun merupakan hal yang pasti dan tidak dapat di pungkiri sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Luhan.

Saat namja tersebut berkata bahwa ia membenci seseorang atau sesuatu maka hal tersebut benar adanya. Luhan sungguh berharap bahwa dalam perkataan Sehun kali ini,setiap huruf yang terucap benar benar terisi dengan kejujuran seperti halnya semua perkataan Sehun selama ini.

Sehun yang melihat bahwa Luhan sedang mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan,perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mengusap pipi Luhan dengan gerakan lembut dan meletakkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Membuat Luhan tidak dapat berhenti menutup matanya. Meresapai sentuhan lembut orang yang juga mengubah dirinya setelah sekian lama.

"saranghae"

Sehun mencium sebentar kening Luhan. Kemudian turun di kedua manik mata Luhan dan pada akhirnya di bibir Luhan

**Cup~**

"Saranghae hyung"

**Cup~**

"saranghae"

**Cup~**

"nado saranghae"

Sehun kembali merasakannya. Merasakan angin hangat yang bertipu pelan,serta melodi indah yang kembali didengarnya saat Luhan membalas perasaannya.

Hari di mana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya adalah salah satu dari hari terbaik dan terburuk selama keberadaan Sehun didunia.

Sehun mengatakan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia rasakan. Akan tetapi dihari yang sama saat Luhan pada akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat. Entahlah...Sehun berfikir mungkin saja Luhan pergi ketempat yang terletak diantara mimpi dan kenyataan. Sebuah tempat yang diyakini keduanya. Neverland.

**_╩ Ξ ╩_**

Dua tahun. Selama dua tahun saat hari dimana Luhan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang Sehun yakini adalah Neverland. Selama itu jugalah Sehun hanya dapat menunggu layaknya orang bodoh. Menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Menunggu dan berharap dengan sekuat hatinya bahwa Luhan akan kembali dan suatu saat nanti akan kembali membuka matanya dari keadaan koma nya. Sehun berharap saat Luhan membuka matanya,pada sata itu jugalah Sehun akan merasakan sebuah perasaannya kembali. Kembali pada tempat seharusnya,yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan. Menatap namja tersebut yang sedang terbaring diam dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang sudah sangat baik membantu kekasihnya bertahan hidup. Mungkin peralatan tersebut membantu Sehun juga,membantu Sehun hidup hanya karna melihat Luhan nya yang bertahan dan bernafas selama dua tahun

Wajah tegas yang dimiliki Sehun kembali menunduk setelah memikirkan kembali bahwa betapa konyolnya dirinya sekarang. Seseorang yang merindukan Luhan yang hanya dapat diam berbaring tidak jauh dari sofa yang didukinya saat ini. Seseorang yang perlahan tapi pasti menghancurkan dirinya dan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang berarti tapi hal tersebutlah yang menghancurkan Sehun secara bertahap.

Keterdiaman Luhan. Ketidak mampuan namja terseebut membuka matanya serta samar drum detak jantung Luhan yang masih setia berdetak dengan degupan lambat. Semua hal inilah yang meremukkan Sehun secara bertahap.

Sehun kini melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat dan duduk di samping tubuh Luhan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Bekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol dengan seikat bunga dan kabar buruk untuk dirinya. Mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa Luhan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar.

Tidak taukah Baekhyun bahwa Sehun mengetahui semuanya? Sehun tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa perkataan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Semua orang selalu mengatakannya meskipun mereka semua tau bahwa Luhan tidak akan kembali dari tempatnya. Bahkan dokter sudah memastikan hal tersebut.

Membuat Sehun kembali menelan ludah pahit akan sebuah kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak dapat di tolaknya.

"hyung..." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan dan menghadiahkan satu kecupan di pipi kanan namja rusa tersebut. Sebuah rutinitas yang dilakukannya setiap kali ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan. Sebuah rutinitas yang entah sejak kapan dilakukannya. Sehun hanya melakukannya tanpa perintah,hanya melakukan nya untuk menyalurkan sedikit perasaannya pada Luhan,hanya melakukannya agar Luhan mengetahui bahwa dirinya bersamanya. Selalu bersamanya

"..." tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya yang kembali tersangkut di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

"hyung..bisakah kau kembali?"

"..."

"saat aku mendengar lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan,sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu hyung"

"..."

"hyung...bisakah kau kembali?"

"..."

"I'm dying _(aku sekarat)_"

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Menangis. Merasakan kembali bahwa mental dan fisiknya berada di titik terberat selama Luhan berbaring di ranjang yang sama selama satu tahun belakangan. Sehun sekarat dengan perasaan yang membuncah terhadap seseorang yang masih setia menutup matanya sekarang. Merindukan setiap hembusan nafas Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman cerah namja tersebut.

Bukan hembusan nafas disertai wajah pucat serta degupan jantung yang siap berhenti di setiap detiknya selama satu tahun Luhan terbaring.

Setiap harinya tanpa terlewati,Sehun selalu memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Mendengar melodi yang selalu Luhan nyanyikan untuknya. Merasakan bahwa setiap bait dari melodi tersebut membuat dirinya perlahan menuju ambang keputus asaan. Sekarat. Hal tersebut yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dua tahun. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sehun bernafas saat melihat Luhan dalam kondisi yang buruk setiap menerima panggilan secara tiba-tiba dari dokter yang merawat Luhan. Bahkan sampai detik ini Sehun masih menantikan suara bak malaikat yang selalu di senandungkan Luhan.

Melodi yang kembali membuat Sehun merasakan terpaan hembusan angin yang dulu pernah dirasakan namja tersebut.

Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan sekarang. Sebuah pandangan yang memperlihatkan keputus asaan yang dalam.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin pergi hyung"

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar dengan erat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung. Air mata nya kembali menumpuk setelah memikirkan kembali serta menyadari keputusannya selanjutnya.

Kali ini Sehun menggulurkan tangannya dan menggengam tangan Luhan yang semakin kurus setiap harinya

"tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin pergi hyung. Semua orang menginginkanmu untuk tinggal disini. Aku menginginkan mu tinggal disini lebih dari yang pernah ku inginkan dalam hidupku hyung.."

Wajah Sehun kembali menunduk dalam. Ia sungguh sangat ingin Luhan bersamanya. bersama dengan dirinya yang masih menunggu setiap harinya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya walau hanya sedetik maupun sepersekian kecil waktu dalam kehidupannya. Lebih dari itu Sehun merasakan betapa perasaannya yang merindukan Luhan harus kalah dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Kondisi Luhan yang hanya dapat bernafas dengan peralatan medis yang tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun untuk Sehun. Membuat Sehun selalu berada diambang keputus asaaan semata.

"tapi itulah yang selama ini kuinginkan hyung,dan aku bisa melihat bahwa mungkin hal itu bukanlah hal yang sama sekali kau inginkan"

Pikiran Sehun kembali ke waktu lampau. Sehun berfikir bahwa namja yang sangat dicintainya tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Luhan mengatakan bahwa namja rusa tersebut akan pergi dan menunggu dirinya di Neverland. Luhan hanya mengatakan hal tersebut,dan Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan ingin berada di Neverland. Dengan tanpa ada niat untuk pulang dan bertemu kembali untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengerti dan memahaminya dengan baik selama dua tahun belakang. Membuat dirinya kembali tersadar keputusan Luhan yang diucapkannya tanpa sengaja. Membuat dirinya memahami satu hal kembali.

"mungkin hal itu bukanlah hal yang sama sekali kau inginkan. Jadi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal hyung..."

"..."

"aku mengerti jika kau ingin pergi"

Membuat dirinya memahami satu hal kembali. Sehun dengan perasaannya yang memahami satu hal. Memahami bahwa Luhan ingin pergi tanpa ada niat untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>JANGAN BAKAR AI *bow*<strong>

Annyeong~

Akhirnya ai ikut juga event Hunhan Buble Tea Couple *nyalain kembang api*

Hmmm..awalnya ai sempet ragu buat nge post ff ini karna beberapa temen ai yang ai tanya pendapat malah ngomong kalo ff ini jelek karna sad ending kayak gini. Dan errr... mungkin sedikit gantung.

Tapi berkat Liyya eonnie yang ngasih semangat dan ngirimin stiker yang sumpah lucu banget, dan bilang kalo jelek atau nggaknya ff itu tergantung sama yang baca. Ai langsung bertapa dan nyemangatin diri sendiri lagi setelah meresapi perkataannya. Dan inilah hasilnya. Gomawo *bow*

Ai pengen ngucapin big thanks buat Liyya eonnie yang udah nyelengarain event Hunhan Buble Tea Couple dan semangatnya *hug*. Emang bener,bagus atau nggak nya sebuah ff itu tergantung sama yang baca. Simple tapi keren banget kata katanya.

Jadi...ai sangat membutuhkan review dan saran dari readernim semua. Apakah ff ini bagus atau nggak? Atau mungkin udah ada reader yang siap bakar ai hidup hidup karna Hunhan nya ai gini in. Oh Tuhan ai mohon jangan

Ai sangat mengharapkan review dari para reader semua. Karna ini merupakan ff kedua ai sekaligus menjadi ff pertama ai yang bergenre angst. Jadi...hmm...review,okay?

Ah! Mungkin juga kalau review nya berjumlah diatas 30 bakalan ai bikinin sequel nya. So..just give me some review,okay?

Dan buat judul ff ini,ai sebenarnya sama sekali tidak yakin apakah judulnya nyambung sama ceritanya? Kayaknya nggak T-T

Hhhhh...Ai benar benar buruk dalam hal nentuin judul dan bikin summary readernim. Sekali lagi mianhae *bow*

Oke ai rasa udah cukup dan untuk ff I Understand..I Just Don't Care. Hmmm...ai sangat amat membutuhkan beberapa review kalian disana karna ai berada di ambang sebuah penyakit yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah WB untuk ff ai yang itu. Hhhh...

Oke yang terakhir buat silent reader. Cepet-cepet tobat,Arrasoe? Buat reader yang baru membaca ff tulisan ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin *bow*


End file.
